Warner Bros Subspace Emissary
by Chrisy90210
Summary: The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Emissary done with characters from different shows that were aired on Kids' WB. Including: Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Freakazoid, etc. What will happen in the world of Kids Warner Bros. TV? Read and Find Out.
1. A Brawl & An Invasion

**A/N: My First FanFic. It's an enjoyable one for all Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs!, Freakazoid and all other Warner Bros. Cartoon Show fans. Like all ways, I don't own any of the characters in this fic, except for Chris the Fox and Alex the Hedgehog (which will be revealed later in the story.) Just enjoy, no flames and R & R**

Our story begins in a stadium that was floating about 30 above the air. The crowd was screaming like crazy as they were about to witness the most awesome battle that they hope to be remember for the ages. We cut to a throne after a staircase in the middle of the field where a pink bunny in a yellow blouse, lavender skirt with a lavender bow on each of her ear and a black female puppy kid (from Mr. Director) who was wearing a pink skirt and has a flower in her hair. The pink bunny's name was Barbara Ann Bunny but, for short and just cause she doesn't want us too, we'll call her Babs. The black female puppy kid's name was _Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa_ Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III but, for short, we'll call her Dot Warner. Babs and Dot were sitting on chairs and are excited as they see a trophy being thrown on the field. The trophy started to glow and than, it revealed a blue bunny dressed only in a red shirt. The blue bunny's name was Buster J. Bunny (NO RELATION!). Buster waved to the fans until another trophy came out and the trophy glowed as it was being thrown. The trophy revealed a old black male puppy kid who was wearing only a pair of brown slacks. The black male puppy kid's name was Yakko Warner. Babs waved to Buster and Buster waved back at her. "Buster! Smash him one for me, ok!" Babs said. "OK, Babsy if you say so." Buster responded. "You ready, Buster?" Yakko asked as he got into his fighting stance. "Buster Bunny's always ready." Buster said as he also got into his fighting stance.

Yakko started to to charge towards the blue bunny with incredible speed until Buster jumped on his head and hopped off it. He then turned around and issued an jump kick towards Yakko, in which it successfully hit him on the chest, causing him to get knocked back by a bit. Yakko charged at him again and then disappeared when he was in front of Buster. Buster looked around in shock and confusion until he appeared behind him and issued 5 left and right hooks at him until releasing a final blow to his chin which sent him flying up and flipping him over until he landed flat on his front body. Buster got back on his feet and then he went forward to Yakko and followed his technique of disappearing in front of him. Yakko did the same thing Buster did and looked around in shock and confusion until Buster appeared above him and did a fierce punch to his stomach, followed by a fierce punch to his chin which as in hold on for 3 seconds until his was unleashed in a fierce sky uppercut that caused him to fly about 200 feet high in the sky until he landed on his back.

Meanwhile, in a palace in the skies. A young black male puppy kid was watching the fight between Buster and Yakko from the temple's crystal ball. The young black male puppy was dressed in a blue shirt and a red cap. The young black male pup's name is Wakko Warner. Wakko was cheering Yakko on as the fight continues.

Back on the arena, Yakko was about to unleash his special technique. He started to kick some sand toward Buster, which blinded his eyes. Yakko then grabbed a wrench and started to whack him for about 5 times until his 5th whack send him in the air. Yakko said, "Get outta my face!" as he pulled out a steel lead pipe in which he whacked Buster on his back with and that send him flying out of the stadium and a twinkle came upon Buster which transformed him back to a trophy. "You finished practicing now?" Yakko finished as he putted the steel lead pipe away. The crowd cheered in Yakko's victory. Dot jumped up and down in joy as she saw her big brother winning the fight. Babs just applauded at him and congratulated him on a well fought fight.

Yakko walked up to Buster's trophy and touched the base, bringing him back to life. "You fought well, Buster." Yakko said, extending his hand. "You fought well too, Yakko." Buster said and took Yakko's hand, shaking it. Buster and Yakko started to wave to the fans and they applauded wildly at the two until Buster saw something in the sky. The Skies were starting to turn into a crimson reddish color in which it showed the Shockashaft (Static Shock's ship) flying in the air. "What's Static Shock's ship doing here?" Yakko asked. "I don't know." Buster said. The ship started to sprinkle little purple dots on the field and the dots started to reveal some creepy looking droids that almost looked like zombies. Buster and Yakko got ready to fight the droids and soon, Babs and Dot ran towards the field and got ready to fight them too.

The four toons fought the droids and got rid of all of them within 5 minutes. Soon, they looked up in the sky in which they saw a floating dodo bird, wrapped in a cape with yellow eyes. This creature will be known as the supreme minister. The supreme minister than dropped a giant metal ball on the stage in which it later revealed to be a bomb, thanks to two droids grabbing the sides and pulling it out to reveal it. The bomb started to countdown as the supreme minister laughed and then flew off into the distance. Buster tried to stop it and started to run towards it until he heard as strange sound. He froze in his tracks and look behind him. The other three toons did the same in question. Soon, a giant ball came flew out from the dust and it hit Buster and he flew out of the stadium and into the horizon.

"BUSTER!" The three toons shouted. Yakko walked forward and saw the twinkle in the sky that is Buster Bunny. Then, he heard two female screams, he turned around to see Babs and Dot in cages being held by a giant mutant plant that wears a red and white polka-dot diaper. The plant growled at Yakko and Yakko got ready to fight it. Yakko laid down multiple punch and kick combos on the plant and the plant fought back by trying to hit Yakko with the cages that Dot and Babs are in. But, Yakko soon defeated the plant and the plant exploded and Yakko and...only Dot flew out and landed on the ground. They looked at the dust to see what happened to Babs. All the sudden, a purple Tasmanian devil came out from nowhere who was wearing a yellow beanie and was carrying a gun.

The purple Tasmanian devil's name is Dizzy Devil. Dizzy looked behind him to see Babs bunny on the ground trying to get up. She soon saw Dizzy as he pointed his gun towards Babs and starts to charge it. Once the gun was at full charge, he fired it and it released a beam that looked just like an arrow and it hitted Babs on the chest. Babs soon landed on the ground as a trophy. Yakko and Dot gasped in shock as Dizzy went over and picked up the Babs trophy. He laughed and then he disappeared, that's when Yakko and Dot started to chase him. Yakko; while running, looked at the bomb and saw that it was ticking it's final seconds. Yakko grabbed Dot and started to run as soon as the Bomb hitted 0. The Bomb exploded and created a purple energy ball that was surrounding the stadium and all who were in it.

Yakko and Dot; however, managed to escape with the help of a magical warp star that he was obtained once. The warp star flew away from the giant purple ball of energy that was once the floating stadium.

**A/N: Whew! First Chapter done. Stay Tuned to find out what happened to Buster, what the supreme ruler is planning and what will happen to Babs and will Yakko and Dot try to find a solution to the problem. This next chapter make take a while because, I'm in college but, it'll come soon.**


	2. Wakko & Buster unite and the Shockashaft

**A/N: I know that this chapter's short but, it's gonna mostly cover the rest of Chapter 1 in the original Subspace Emissary. In chapter 3, I'll see if I can cover all of Chapter 2 in the original story. Anyways, Enjoy and R & R.  
**

Wakko & Buster's Adventure and the Shockashaft

Helplessly from the palace in the skies, Wakko watched as the stadium was consumed from the explosion. Wakko was in worry about what was happening until a bright light shined and the light later revealed an angel named Pip. "Wakko, the time has come for you to be a hero once again." Pip said. He then used his magic to created a dual-blade sword that can also be used as a bow to shoot light arrows and he gives it to Wakko. "Here, use this. Go and save the world of Warner Bros from danger." Pip said as he opened the gates. "I shall, Pip." Wakko said as he started to spout his angel wings and started to fly in the sky. Wakko said, "Look out, World! Here I come!" as he soon landed on the ground. He noticed that some droids were starting to appear from the ground and the black male pup angel fought mercilessly through all of them.

He then lands on a rock and looks around in the dust. "Ohh." Wakko noticed as he sees a trophy in the distance from the dust. The trophy was just so happened to be Buster Bunny's trophy. Wakko went over to it and revive Buster. Buster started to get up and shock his head, knocking out the dizziness in his mind. He then remembered something. "I remembered, the stadium. I was knocked out by a big ball as I was just about to stop the bomb." Buster said to himself. "Wakko? What are you doing here?" Buster asked him. "Buster, I'm here to help you. It was too late, the stadium was consumed from the explosion of the bomb. Yakko and Dot were managed to escape. Babs; however, was caught by Dizzy Devil." Wakko informed. "Dizzy? What does he have to do with this? And I remembered seeing this person. He looked like a dodo bird with a cape around him and has yellow eyes." Buster informed. "That; my friend, would be the Supreme minister. He's on a mission to destroy the world of Warner Bros. Cartoons. He's planned to have all the universes of the Warner Bros. Cartoons consumed into Subspace so, that he can obtain ultimate power." Wakko answered. "WE GOT TO STOP HIM! What should we do?" Buster said. "First things First, we got to find the Shockashaft and see what's going on with it." Wakko said. Buster nodded and he and Wakko jumped off and began their journey as a team.

The two toons went through the desert and fought of any droids or any other members of the subspace army as they tried to find the Shockashaft.

Back with Yakko and Dot, They were traveling on Yakko's warp star. "What should we do, Yakko?" Dot asked. "First, we must find the Shockashaft and see if Static Shock's on it and try to reason what's wrong with him." Yakko answered. But to their surprise, they find that the Shockashaft was right in front of them. "Well...that was quick." Dot said. "Hang on! I'm gonna try to land this thing on the ship." Yakko said. Yakko tried to land on the ship but, he was soon crash-landed it on the ship. The two Warners were flown to the deck of the ship and tried to explore it until...

"YAKKO! LOOK!" Dot yelled as she pointed to the sky. She and Yakko see that the Shockashaft was in combat with an fighter jet. The fighter jet zoomed and swifted by all the laser shots that the Shockashaft was making was making until it burst out an robotic arm and it stroked the jet critical, causing it to start to fall to the ground. On it's way; however, the jet zoomed past Yakko and Dot and if caused the two Warners to fly out from the ship. "AHHHHHH!" Yakko and Dot screamed as they were falling from the ship.

They were lucky; however, to land in a sea of clouds. They soon noticed and travel through the sea of clouds to get back on the ground. They manage to fight some droids that were in their way to make it. Once they landed on the ground, they manage to see the Shockashaft disappearing in the distance. "What do we do now?" Dot asked Yakko. "We got no choice, We're gonna have to continue our search on foot." Yakko answered. The two Warners started to walk to where the Shockashaft disappeared at.

**A/N: MAN! This is intense! Wakko and Buster are on a quest to find the Shockashaft and so are Yakko and Dot. What will happen next to them? Will they find out the plans of the Supreme Minister and thwart them and save the world of Warner Bros.? Stay Tuned.**


	3. A Road Runner's Adventure

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 and it's gonna cover all of Chapter 2 in the original story. **

In a desert, The silence of it was broken by an Perfecto Prep student driving an Semi-Truck. The Semi-Truck was carrying a bunch of tech and also has a big box with a bunch of blueprints in it. We now see and bluish gray arm forming a fist and the the arm moved forward and punched another Perfecto Prep student through the sand. The arm managed to bash two more Perfecto Preps as the last punch created a little dust storm. Out from the dust storm came a bluish gray coyote. The bluish gray coyote was wearing only pink hi-tops. The coyote's name is Calamity Coyote. Calamity pulls out sign that notices him screaming in rage and then notices the Semi-truck and the back of it opened. It revealed a Perfecto Prep student aiming a rocket launcher towards Calamity and fires to rockets at him. Calamity tries to block it until two feet that were traveling in a enormously fast pace heading towards Calamity.

The figure came out of and it revealed a young red-orange roadrunner with dual peanut popguns in this hands. The young young red-orange roadrunner was wearing only blue sneakers. The road runner's name is Little Beeper. Little Beeper started to fire two peanuts towards the rockets. The peanuts caused to rockets to explode and one more rocket appears from the dust of the other two rockets and started to head for Beeper. Beeper fired one more peanut at it and caused it to lose it's trajectory and Beeper landed next to Calamity and the two got into a pose and the rocket landed behind them and then it exploded. The two then looked at the Semi-Truck that was driving away. Then, they pointed towards the screen in a pose that said, "We're gonna get you." The road runner and coyote began to follow the truck and get Calamity's plans back.

**A/N: I know Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper are enemies but, just this once I'm going to make them be friends. K'? Good. Moving on.  
**

The two toons fought off the Perfecto Prep students that were trying to stop them from getting Calamity's plans back until they arrived at the location that the Semi-Truck that was carrying them is. The Coyote and Road Runner went up to the plans and were about to take them back to Calamity's Lab/home until they heard a laugh that they were familiar with. The laugh came from a boy who has red hair and was wearing and gray jacket with a green shirt and gray pants. The boy's name is Montana Max. "Wha ha ha ha! You two are going nowhere with those plans as long as I'm around! We need those to hatch our diabolic plan for Kids WB World Domination! Mha ha ha ha!" Max said. 'We won't let you have it your way, Max' Calamity's sign said. "Mha ha ha ha! Well, I guess I'll just have to take you two with me then." Max said as he pulled out a gun that looked like the one Dizzy was using back at the stadium.

Beeper got in front of Calamity and his sign said 'If you wan him, you'll have to go through me first!' "That can be arranged!" Max said as he aims it at Beeper. The gun was at full charge and Calamity; with a last effort chance, kicks Beeper into the air as the the gun was fired. Beeper looked at the scene behind him in the air and sees that Calamity was hit by the beam and was transformed into a trophy and Montana Max grabs it and laughs menacingly. 'CALAMITY!' Beeper's sign said as he flies off into the distance.

Back with Wakko and Buster, They managed to catch up to the Supreme Minister. "THERE HE IS!" Buster said as he starts to jump up to catch him. But, he misses and Wakko tries to jump from Buster's head to reach him but, he misses to as he and Buster landed on the ground. Buster was flat first while Wakko was on his feet. "DARN! We almost had him!" Wakko said. Buster and Wakko just watched as the Supreme Minister flies away laughing.

Back with Little Beeper, He was busy speeding through the trees of the forest that he was kicked to. _' I gotta find Calamity and save him. He just did the same for me, so I should return the favor' _was he soon stopped by a lake. The lake was silent as Beeper soon spotted the fighter jet we saw earlier in the battle against the Shockashaft and starts to walk towards it until he heard some rumbling from the ground. Beeper was in worry as the rumbling became louder. Soon, a giant dragon soon appeared from the lake and roared as Beeper tried to step back in worry. The dragon soon zoomed forward and picked up Beeper with his paw. Beeper tried to scream for help but, was known that he couldn't take and that he was worried about what the dragon was gonna do to him.

Soon, the fighter jet's cockpit glass busted open and out came the silhouette of a bunny in the sun's reflection. The Bunny soon zoomed by and issued a cut to the dragon's arm, forcing to let go of Beeper. Beeper was falling in the lake until the bunny grabbed him and they landed on the shore. The bunny was revealed to be a teenage yellow bunny with pointy ears that was wearing a black suit with yellow stripes on the side and on the waist and has a logo with and "F" on the chest. The bunny's name is Ace Bunny. Ace and Beeper soon got ready to fight the dragon. The Dragon fired a beam towards the two. Ace; however, uses a reflector and reflects the beam and sends it back to the dragon causing it to explode and fall in the river. "Come on, Kid! Let's fight this beast!" Ace said.

The two toons manage to destroy the dragon and turn it back to a trophy. The two toons celebrated on their victory. "All right! Well, I'm gone, good luck, kid!" Ace said to Beeper as he started to walk off. Beeper managed to grab Ace by the back of his shirt and pulls him to make him face him. 'But, Ace! You gonna help me find Montana Max and save Calamity!' Beeper's sign said. "I'm sure you can do it on your own, kid! And I got to get going, Bye!" Ace said. He started to walk off again until Beeper grabs him by the collar and literally drags him. _'Why me?' _Ace thought. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll just help you find Calamity and Max and that's it! OK?" Ace said. 'Ok' Beeper's sign said. Ace and Beeper managed to travel through the forest and destroy any Perfecto Preps that were interfering with them.

Soon, The two toons managed to find Max but, that was some strange purple aura around him. Nevertheless, they manage to defeat him and turn him to a trophy. "All Right!" Ace said as he high-fived Beeper's wing until he noticed something. The purple Max trophy was dissolving and suddenly, the real Montana Max showed up. "You missed me?" Max asked Beeper. 'Max! Give my friend Calamity Back!' Beeper's sign said. "TRY ME!" Max said as he tried to fired at them with the gun again and misses. Through quick-thinking and reflexes, Ace grabbed Beeper and jumped off a cliff in order to save them both. 'ACE! But, Max...' Beeper's sign started. "Calm down! There's no way we can fight him like this so, we have to come up with a plan." Ace said. 'Okay.' Beeper's sign said as he and Ace headed out into the forest.

**A/N: Whew! There ya go! Chapter 3! It appears that Calamity was captured by the evil Montana Max! Will Beeper and Ace manage to save Calamity and defeat Max? What will happen between Buster, Wakko, Yakko, Dot and the Shockashaft? Stay Tuned.**


	4. A Girl's Quest and 3 Swordsmen Heroes

**A/N: HERE WE GO CHAPTER 4! Like, Always; I don't own any of the characters in this except Chris the Fox and Alex the Hedgehog in which they will appear later. Anyways, enjoy! and R & R!**

We now cut to a location that is far away from the locations that the Warner Bros. Characters so far are. An isolated, deserted zoo. There an young girl is seen walking through the zoo looking a little sad. The young girl was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and has a red ribbon in her blonde hair. The young girl's name is Charity Bazaar. Charity was walking through the zoo until she noticed something. She was being surrounded by droids that were coming out of the purple balls that rained from the sky. Charity started to run away but soon stopped in horror when she saw a giant statue of a boy with a candy bar wrapper shaped head. The statue started to chase Charity and she started to run for it. Charity continued being chased until she tripped on a twig and her legs got stuck in it. The statue started to close in on Charity. Charity started to scream, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "THUNDER BALL!" A voice said as a thunder ball started to head for the statue. The statue got hit by the thunder ball and caused it to be knocked down. Charity looked up in worry as she soon saw a boy hovering to the ground in front of her. The boy was red-headed and had on a green shirt and blue jean shorts and red sneakers. The boy's name is Loud Kiddington. "LOUD!" Charity shouted in joy. "Don't worry, Charity. I'll protect you." Loud said as the statue started to get up again. "FLASH BOMB!" Loud said as he sends a flash bomb towards the statue and breaks it. It revealed the statue again but, this time it was into a machine with 6 robotic arms with blades. "Come on, Charity! Let's get it!" Loud said. "OK, Loud!" Charity said. Loud and Charity managed to defeat the robot and Charity ran up to Loud and hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

All of the sudden, Dizzy Devil just so happened to come upon the two kids. He laughed and started to aim his laser gun at Loud. Once it was charged, Loud was able to dodge it. Dizzy then fired about 3 more beams at Loud and he successfully avoids every one of them. "Ha! You can't hit me!" Loud said as he starts landing. Dizzy then sets his eyes on Charity and aims the gun at her. Loud gasped as Dizzy fired another beam at her. "CHARITY! LOOK OUT!" Loud screamed as he pushed her out of the way. Loud gets caught in the beam and is therefor transformed into a trophy. "LOUD!" Charity screamed in horror. Dizzy then jumped next to the Loud trophy and glanced at Charity. Charity whimpered and started to back off as Dizzy approaches her. Charity than screamed and ran off into the distance. Dizzy laughed out loud as it started to rain as Charity looked back at Dizzy and the trophy that is Loud Kiddington.

Later, Charity walked slowly with tears in her eyes. Not knowing what to do and how to save Loud. Charity didn't had that long to think until she bumped into a grown teenage boy. The boy was in a red suit that had an "F!" on the front. He had blue skin and freakish black hair. "Oh, Sorry Mr." Charity said. "Look out, kid! Those Droids are coming back for more!" The boy said. "Come on! If you're woman enough, let's get them! For I'm about to get my _FREAK! _on!" The boy said. The boy's name is Freakazoid. Charity and Freakazoid manage to fight off the droids and Freakazoid started to head out. "I'm on my way to the ruins in the desert, there's a legendary dragon that I want to tame. Wanna come? I just saw your moves and I could use some help." Freakazoid said to Charity. Charity then remember that Dizzy has Loud and she said, "Let me come with you! I need to found Loud, My Boyfriend!" "Loud Kiddington, Eh? Ok then, Let's Go!" Freakazoid said. Charity and Freakazoid then began their journey towards the ruins located in the center of the Kid's WB world.

We now cut to a location that's on the other side, not too far of Charity and Freakazoid's location. It was a Fortress with a field with bows and catapults as it was a battlefield. There was another bomb like the one back at the stadium located there. And two droids came and activate it. The droids looked at each other with a little sad in their eyes as they activated the bomb thus it began to explode and consume it's surroundings into Subspace. At the top of the fortress, there stood a man. The man was dressed like a bat and had a bat symbol on the front of his chest. The man's name is well known to many as Bruce Wayne AKA Batman. Batman notices the explosion from atop of the fortress and takes out his new weapon, the bat-blade and starts to head out to investigate the explosion. He sliced and diced any droid that stands in his way while trying to get to the explosion to investigate.

As soon as Batman arrived he noticed that another man was approaching him. The man tried to hit Batman but, Batman manage to knock him back. The man was in a white shirt with a static symbol on the front and was wearing a blue jacket, black pants, yellow goggles and had black dreads. The man's name is Static Shock. Static was hold a weapon of his own called the Shock blade. "YOU! You must be working for the Subspace Army! Start Talking! Where's my ship?" He said as he approached Batman. Batman and Static traded slashs with clings and clashes toward their blades. "I don't know what you're talking about." Batman said. "JUST SAVE YOUR BREATH! WHERE'S MY SHIP!" Static said angrily as he started to slash Batman again but, their blades where together. All of the sudden, two droids came from nowhere and Batman and Static slashed them both and destroyed them. "Huh? Why'd you save me?" Static said. "I should ask you the same thing." Batman responded. "Well...I guess your not a member of the army then. Sorry, I hope I didn't offended ya, man." Static said in calmness. "It's ok. BTW, I'm Batman." Batman responded. "I'm Static Shock! Can we talk later, more of those droids are coming for us." Static said. "OK, Static! Let's go!" Batman said. Batman and Static managed to destroy the droids before they noticed the supreme minister was flying away.

Batman and Static started to chase him down. "He works for them! I'll make sure to make him talk!" Static said. Batman flew up and tried to slash him with his bat-blade but, misses. Static tries to fly towards him but, the minister shoots a beam at him and it hits his jacket and he quickly douses the flame on it. But, as soon as the minister starts to fly away, another blade was flying through the air. "SUPER!..." A man said as he grabbed the sword "SLASH!" He finished as he sliced the bomb that the minister was supporting. The man landed on the ground and the destroyed bomb landed behind him. The man was wearing a blue suit with a "S" on the chest. He had a red cape that also had an "S" on it. He also had black neat hair. The man's name is Superman. "Superman? What are you doing here?" Batman asked. "I'm here to help you." Superman said. Superman was also carrying his new weapon called the Krypton-blade and he was starting to pursue the supreme minister who was flying away. Batman and Static followed Superman and also pursued the minister, slashing up any droids that stand in their way.

The three swordsmen heroes soon reached a cliff and saw that the supreme minister had vanished. The three continued to find him so they could help Static find his ship.

**A/N: Whew! There ya go! Chapter 4 done! Please don't be offended that I'm letting Superman use a sword even though he's super strong. It's just for the fan fic. Anyways more is coming soon. Just wait!**


	5. Things Are Starting to Heat Up!

**A/N: Here'ssssss Chapter 5! Let's see what new Kids' WB characters get introduced into this story and let's see if we can continue where we left off with other characters stories.**

We cut to a plain in the desert were a young kid dress as an security guard just so happened to walk by. Soon, a webbed foot came slamming on the ground. It was later revealed to be a green duck wearing only a white tank top. The duck's name is Plucky Duck. Plucky is the best friend of Buster Bunny. Plucky was in his fighting stance as the kid was approaching him. Plucky started to back off in worry**. **The kid just walked off and Plucky sighed in relief. Soon, another kid popped up and Plucky got back in his stance, unaware that a big man was behind him. The man was wielding a giant hammer and started to swing it towards Plucky. The Hammer whacked Plucky and sent him flying in the air. Then, there was a twinkle and the twinkle later revealed Plucky in trophy form. The hammer managed to catch Plucky and threw it on the ground.

The Man was now revealed as a security guard that was a little chubby. The security guard's name is Ralph the Guard. Ralph is a well known archenemy to Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. Right then, he spots Dizzy Devil riding in a hovercraft with the trophies of Babs and Loud. He decided to take this opportunity and hides, leaving the Plucky trophy in view for Dizzy. Dizzy soon spotted the trophy and stopped. He took a glance at the trophy and was about to heave it on board until all the sudden security kids started to crowd around Dizzy, forcing him to drop the Plucky trophy along with the rest of the other ones. With them in possession, Ralph soon takes the hovercraft with the three trophies in it and flies away with it. Dizzy screamed at Ralph as he flies away with the hovercraft.

We now cut to a deep part of a forest far from anyone's location. There a young man dressed in green Robin Hood clothing was walking to a sword stuck in a stone. The man stood before the sword and grabbed a hold of it. He pulled it out with great strength. The man pointed the sword in the air and it's now revealed that the man's name is The Huntsman. Huntsman soon started to head farther into the woods.

Farther into the woods, there stood a tree stump and on it was a young purple-and-white skunk that only had a pink ribbon in her hair. The skunk's name is Fifi La Fume. Fifi was sleeping on her tail as Huntsman started to walk by her. Soon, Fifi started to wake up. "Bonjour mister Huntsman. How are vous doing?" Fifi asked Huntsman. "I'm doing fine, young skunk." Huntsman answered until he heard a noise. He turned around to see a bunch of droids starting to raise from the ground. He looked in the air to see that the Shockashaft was dripping more of those purple balls that were forming them. "Listen, Skunk! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Huntsman said. "Non! I well fight zem with vous." Fifi answered. "How?" Huntsman said. "!annatnecS rof boj a ekil skool sihT" Fifi pronounced, twirling her fingers as she was soon transformed into Scentanna (Fifi's superhero ego if you watched the "Just-us League of Supertoons" short). "Woah!" Huntsman said.

Huntsman and Scentanna managed to fight off the droids and any other goons who work for the Subspace Army. They knew what to do, that is pursue the Shockashaft which was heading toward some mountains.

Inside the Shockashaft, everything seems to be in order. However, there is one out-of-place box placed near a doorway. The box started to move, as if someone is hiding in there.

We cut to a island floating 500 feet above the ground. Inside the island, a young monk was busy trying to break into the base. The young monk was dressed in a red shirt and black pants and has no hair. The monk's name is Omi. Omi was busy breaking into the research facilities. He managed to destroy any droids or goons that stand in his way with his power of water. He soon finds himself in a chamber where there's a captivate loon caught in a physic energy chamber. The chamber was starting to suck away the loon's physic energy. The Loon then sat on the ground in stun. The Loon was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt and has a pink ribbon in her blonde hair. The Loon's name is Shirley the Loon. She was trapped with Her physic qualities being cruelly siphoned to power the area's machines and technology.

Omi; being a hero, uses his _Wudai Weapon_ and breaks the chamber, freeing the loon from danger. The alarms sound off and the droids were busy trying to get to where the problem is. "Like, thank you for saving me, and some junk." Shirley said. "No problem, young waterfowl. You are safe." The droids came into the room and Omi and Shirley got ready for battle. Omi and Shirley managed to defeat the droids and had a conversation heading farther down into the facility. "So; like, why are you here?" Shirley said. "I'm here to find a very powerful group of weapons. They are called Sheng gong Wu. They have the ability to control space and time and do all other powerful stuff. If they fall into the wrong hands, It means disaster for us all." Omi said. "Don't worry. I'll help you find these Sheng gong Wu for saving me and junk." Shirley replied. "Thanks, Shirley. Let's go!" Omi said. He and Shirley started to head off and find the Sheng Gong Wu.

Back with Yakko and Dot, Yakko was busy walking with Dot at the shore of a lake trying to pursue the Shockashaft until Yakko heard a noise. "Hmm." Yakko said he soon started to head for the noise, leaving Dot behind. "Yakko, where are you going?" Dot asked. Then, Montana Max appeared from nowhere and has the laser gun aimed at her. "Say Cheese!" Max said as he fired the gun and the beam hitted Dot and turned her into a trophy. The Shadow Bug clone of Max then appeared and the real Max ordered the clone to take over the dot trophy. The Shadow Bug did and created a shadow bug clone of Dot and the Shadow clone Dot was order to used this on any WB character she sees. She takes it and heads out. While Max departs with the original trophy in tow.

We now cut to Buster and Wakko running through the shore and trying to catch up with the Shockashaft. The Shadow Clone Dot aims her laser gun at the two and prepares to fire at them. All of the sudden, a slash occurred and cut the laser gun in half, causing it to explode in front of her. The clone Dot turned to see Huntsman with his sword. "_You will pay for that!" _The Shadow Dot said. Soon, Fifi (as Scentanna) showed up and the two got ready for battle. Huntsman and Fifi managed to defeat the shadow clone Dot and then Wakko stopped and noticed something. He noticed that the shadow clone Dot trophy was dissolving in which made him think that they killed her. Wakko; in a fit of rage, starts to head for them. Huntsman looks up and notices Wakko. "MURDERERS! YOU KILLED HER!" Wakko yelled as he tried to attack Huntsman but, Huntsman dodged it and he and Fifi got ready to fight. Buster caught up with Wakko and got ready to fight as well. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Wakko said. And Successfully, Wakko and Buster manage to defeat Huntsman and Fifi and they get turned to trophies. Wakko and Buster gave each other a high five on victory. "We did it!" Wakko said. "Way to go, Wakko!" Buster said. Then, Ralph on the hovercraft starts flying through. Buster noticed something and took a glimpse at the hovercraft speeding by them. He then notices that Babs was one of them in the hovercraft. "BABS!" Buster said. The Hovercraft speed by and turned around. The hovercraft had a robot claw and it picked up the Huntsman and Fifi trophies. "YES!" Ralph said. Soon, Yakko Warner appeared on the claw's arm. "YOU!" Ralph screamed.

Yakko cut the claw's arm and revived Huntsman and Fifi. Huntsman and Fifi landed on their feet as the hovercraft turned around and approached them. Huntsman took out a bow and arrow and shot a bow to the hovercraft, causing it to break down. "DARN HUNTSMAN! I Gotta hold off until I get back to the castle." Ralph said as he started to head back to the castle. It appears the two teams have forgiven each other for the false accusing and formed a 5 man band (counting Yakko) and started to follow the hovercraft. Buster, Fifi, Yakko, Wakko and Huntsman managed to make it to the castle and also saw the Shockashaft behind it.

We now cut to an control room where a scientist was watching everything on screen. The Scientist had a giant head which is a brain. The Scientist's name is The Lobe. The Lobe was consider a HUGE enemy towards Freakazoid and his friends; especially Huntsman. He contacted Montana Max and told him that Ralph the Guard is at the castle where the Shockashaft's position is and gives him the coordinates. "Now go get those trophies!" Lobe said. "YES SIR! TROOPS MOVE OUT!" Max said as he and his Perfecto Prep student army started to head for Ralph's castle. The Lobe laughs menacingly at this. "Everything's going according to plan!" The Lobe said. It now appears that The Supreme Minister isn't the only mastermind behind this.

**A/N: Whew! There! Chapter 5 Done! Man, I know that some parts of don't follow what happened in the original story like Buster and Wakko winning when it's clearly supposed to be Huntsman and Fifi taking the win but, I just wanted to make since and it's also part of the alternative parts in the story. So, just roll with it. Anyways, Chapter 6 coming soon to a near you. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! Oh and a special thanks to Megamink for coming up with the** **"!annatnecS rof boj a ekil skool sihT" transformation from Fifi to Scentanna. Thanks.**


	6. Adventures in the Mountain Ruins

We now cut back to Freakazoid and Charity. They have just so happened to come across a mountain that was in an area outside the ruined zoo. "That's where your dragon is?" Charity asked Freakazoid. "Yep! It sure is!" Freakazoid answered. Then, they heard a roar and the roar just so happened to come from an dragon that's red and has green whiskers. "That's it!" Freakazoid said. "Is that Dojo?" Charity asked. "Yep! I see our little girl here knows some knowledge." Freakazoid said. "Well...What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Charity said. "Wait for me!" Freakazoid said. Freakazoid and Charity started to head for the ruins that Dojo flew inside of. They travel through the ruins and overcame the traps and fighting the droids that stand in their way. But as they soon came to the entrance to another set of ruins, Dizzy Devil comes from the sky and lands in front of them. When Charity sees Dizzy, she remembers the fact that he captured Loud. "YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET LOUD BACK FROM YOU!" Charity yelled as she and Freakazoid got ready to battle Dizzy. Dizzy tried to fight well, but was overpowered by Charity and Freakazoid. They both managed to defeat him and transform him into a trophy. Charity has overcame her fear of Dizzy but, was distraught when she finds that Loud's trophy was nowhere in sight. Charity felt like she wanted to cry again. "Cheer up, Charity. I bet you a Longhorn Steakhouse dinner that Loud is inside the next set of the ruins." Freakazoid said. "You sure?" Charity asked. "Yep! Let's go!" Freakazoid replied. "OK!" Charity said, cheered up. Charity and Freakazoid now began their journey through the next set of the ruins, leaving the Dizzy Devil trophy behind.

Back at the castle of Ralph the Guard. Ralph was just decorating his Babs, Loud and Plucky trophies. He decorated them with his Ralph the Guard Brooches. He realized that he only has three for the trophies and though dejected by the thought of having to take off the one he intended for himself to put it on the Babs' trophy, he does so, intending to make another Brooch for himself later. However; at that moment, Montana Max and the Perfecto Preps invade the castle. They busted the ceiling up, causing massive amounts of debris to fall. One of them hit Ralph on the head, causing him to fall over. Montana Max and his gang moved in and noticed the Babs trophy. He takes it with him and runs away, not noticing that the Loud and Plucky trophies are buried underneath the rubble.

Some time after that, Buster, Fifi, Yakko, Wakko and Huntsman had just made it through the cave of complexes that leads towards the castle and they spotted Montana Max trying to escape with Babs. Buster runs up to Max and tries to punch him but, he uses Babs as a shield and Buster backs off. Wakko then fires an arrow towards Max and he dodged which forced the Ralph brooch to fall off of the Babs trophy and Max ends up falling off the cliff. However, luckily his monster hovercraft was floating above his location and Max made his getaway towards the Shockashaft, with Babs' trophy in tow, much to the inner frustration of Buster and the group. Yakko; in the meantime, happens to experience the Ralph brooch on the ground. "Hmm...Well, if you can't beat em, Eat em!" Yakko said as he ate the brooch, thinking that it was food. "Mmmm, sweet." Yakko said. "HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT FOOD RIGHT NOW?" Buster asked Yakko. "Jeesh, sorry Buster." Yakko answered. While all of this was going on, The Supreme Minister and some droids were launching another subspace bomb outside the castle. They detonated the bomb as The Lobe watches on display that the bomb consumed the castle along with the trophies of Ralph, Loud and Plucky. Then, a magical hand appears before The Lobe. The magic hands name is Expert Fist. Expert Fist issued some new orders to The Lobe and the Lobe happens to obey.

Back at the ruins, Freakazoid and Charity are still exploring the ruins, looking for both Loud and the dragon. But before that did that, they managed to find the trophy of a expert duelist. The expert duelist was dressed in a black shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants and has freaky hair and a pyramid shaped puzzle for a necklace. "Who's that?" Charity asked. "Lucky me! That's one ally I'm looking for! His name is Yugi Moto, he's an expert on duel monster card dueling." Freakazoid said. He then pulled out a card and threw it at the Yugi trophy and it dissolved into the card and thus Freakazoid now has Yugi as an ally. "Great! Now let's get moving!" Charity said. Freakazoid, Yugi and Charity fought off the remaining droids until they reached the room where Dojo was waiting for them. Dojo fought well but, he was soon defeated by Charity, Yugi and Freakazoid. Dojo was transformed into a trophy and Freakazoid threw another card at it and the same thing happened to Yugi. Dojo was now Freakazoid's ally as well. Continuing on, they came to a very large hall. "Oh, it's an dead end, Freakazoid." Charity said. "Well, I guess we wait for something intresting to occur I suppose." Freakazoid said as the two stand in the center of the hall.

Back at a desert-like area, Batman, Superman and Static were still traveling along and trying to find Static's ship until all the sudden, They were confronted by a colossal, mechanical agent of the Subspace army named Galleom patrolling the desert, and they decide to pursue it through the desert until they engage it in battle. Though Galleom proves to be a fiercely powerful opponent by firing missiles and sending out little guys who are really mines that explode on contact, the swordsmen heroes were manage to defeat it, but the still-operational beast leaps down a nearby cliff face into the front of the cave ruins.

Inside, it lands in the hall where Charity and Freakazoid are being held. "WOAH!" Charity and Freakazoid said. Then, Freakazoid sent out Yugi and Dojo and the four toons got ready for battle. They also manage to defeat it even though it used it's same technique. Thoroughly weakened, Galleom sets a Subspace Bomb with a 15-second countdown timer hidden within its head as an emergency feature, grabs Freakazoid and Charity and flies out of the ruins with them. "FREAKAZOID, WHAT DO WE DO?" Charity screamed but she sees that Freakazoid was passed out from the impact that Galleom gave him after he grabbed him and Charity. Charity then said, "I GOT IT! THUNDER BALL!" She fires a Thunder ball at the arm that Galleom was holding them on and the arm breaks off and causes Charity and Freakazoid to start falling to their doom and Static, who's just so happened to see them after so unfold events along with rest of the two swordsmen heroes, catches them both and runs off in tremendous speed towards where Batman and Superman are. Behind them, Galleom explodes and starts to consume the mountain ruins, sucking in the Dizzy Devil trophy along with it into Subspace.

Freakazoid manage to wake up from passing out. "You ok?" Charity asked. "I'm fine, Thank you." Freakazoid said. They both shared a handshake and they along with Batman, Superman and Static formed a team continued their journey to find Static's ship.

**A/N: There's chapter 6. Stay Tuned cause, _NEW _WB Characters will get introduced into the next chapter! **


End file.
